


There’s A Moment You Know, You Wanna Fuck

by Andeloid



Series: How It’s Done [2]
Category: Frühlings Erwachen | Spring Awakening - Frank Wedekind, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Boyfriends, Dirty Talk, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Gay Sex, High School, Hänschen is actually a very cute person, M/M, Masturbation, Modern AU, One-Shot, Porn With Plot, Smut, and Ernst is hopelessly romantic, awkward talks, friends - Freeform, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andeloid/pseuds/Andeloid
Summary: This fic takes place in a modern AU in which Hänschen and Ernst go to school together. They are both at peace with their sexuality but don’t want to publicly come out yet. The only people who know are their friends, but they wouldn’t tell anyone. Both boys have a crush on each other, but are too shy to act on it. Until Hänschen sees his chance...
Relationships: Hanschen Rilow/Ernst Robel, Wendla Bergmann/ Ilse Neumann (mentioned)
Series: How It’s Done [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900852
Kudos: 8





	There’s A Moment You Know, You Wanna Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’m starting a new Hernst fic, this time a One Shot. I’ve also decided to throw in Ilse and Wendla as a couple, but it’s really just about Hänschen and Ernst. Feedback and reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!

Hänschen was a good student. No, he was the best, actually. He was the best at almost everything: Greek, Latin, Trigonometry...  
But unlike Melchior, who was his biggest opponent, Hänschen really cared about it. And he made sure that everybody knew.

While that’s a trait that doesn’t really makes you popular, Ernst was somehow magically drawn to it. 

He loved to see Hänschen succeed, to see him get what he want, to see him be the best. God, he just loved seeing Hänschen.

Hänschen on the other hand seemed not to care for anyone but himself. At least that’s what Ernst thought. 

Hänschen always got what he wanted, not because his parents were some rich-ass business-people that paved their son’s way with dollar bills, but because Hänschen actually worked his ass off.

You couldn’t really tell, but Hänschen was almost always stressed out about something, always in a hurry, always struggling with the pressure of having to be the best at everything. Not for his parents, but for himself, for his ego.

And here they were: in school, sitting almost as far apart as their lives were different from each other.

It was Friday, the last period, and Hänschen could tell from how fucking tired he was.

Hänschen wasn’t much of a party-goer, or at least not one who liked going to parties. However, he went with his friends almost every time they went to somehow seem like a person that has their shit together. He even had to nap every Friday afternoon to make it through the evening.

But it was worth it for one thing, and one thing only: Ernst Röbel.

That boy was just beautiful. Dark, dreamy eyes, pale skin and dark hair that would shine like a diamond when the sun hit it in the right angle.

Hänschen always knew Ernst was gay, so when Ernst ‘came out’ to his friends, it wasn’t a big surprise. But although Hänschen had always been very open about his sexuality, he hadn’t dared make a move on Ernst. After all, he was one of his best friends and he didn’t want to risk destroying their friendship forever.

But staring at the younger boy not only made Hänschen’s mouth water, but also caused his thoughts to drift away, now imagining the naughty things he wanted to do to his crush.

He just had to at least drop a hint that he might be interested, just a little one.

After class, he saw his chance...

‘Hey Ernst, you walking home or...?’

‘Yeah...’ Ernst was confused. Why did Hänschen ask?

‘I thought maybe I could walk with you...’

‘Yeah, uhm, okay.’ Ernst couldn’t make sense of this, but he didn’t have to as long as that meant he and his crush would walk home together after school.

‘Great.’ Hänschen said, looking Ernst in the eyes.

The younger boy awkwardly broke the silence by dropping his pen more or less involuntarily.

Ernst was always very shy when Hänschen was around. However hard he tried, he just couldn’t understand Hänschen. What was his secret, why was he always so calm, why did he want to walk home with Ernst although Hänschen usually drives home with some hot senior who already has a car.

‘I’ll wait for you at the entrance.’ Hänschen said while slowly walking out of the classroom.

Ernst wasn’t the fastest person in general, so naturally, packing his stuff took him longer than the average kid in his school. But today was different. He didn’t want to waste any time, so he just slammed his books into his backpack, closing the zipper sloppily.

He even forgot to pick up the pen he threw on the floor mere moments ago, he must’ve forgotten about it. Who could blame him, though? He had much better things to think (and worry) about than a stupid pen.

He was already out of the classroom when Ilse found his pen laying on the floor.

‘Ernst, your pen.’

But he couldn’t hear her anymore. Ilse decided to just give it back to him on Monday, so she took it with her, leaving the classroom holding hands with Wendla.

‘Did you see that?’ Ilse asked her girlfriend.

‘Ernst? Yeah, I saw that. Do you think what I think?’ Wendla smirked.

‘Well, Hänschen told me he’s bi, and Ernst is gay sooo...’

‘My gaydar says ‘yes’.’ Wendla giggled.

‘Thank good at least one of us qualifies as a real lesbian.’ Ilse said.

‘What do you mean?’

‘Well, before I met you I didn’t even know I liked girls. I can never tell when a girl is flirting with me and sometimes I think that you’re wasting your time on me.’

‘Ilse, don’t say that. I love you. And I don’t care if you’re gay or bi or whatever. What counts is that you love me now. You do love me, don’t you?’ Wendla laughed.

‘Of course I do. You know, I’ve always been unsure about my sexuality. But now that I’ve met you, I think I’m pretty sure I’m at least bi.’

‘Pretty sure?’ Wendla asked jokingly.

‘Extremely sure.’ Ilse corrected herself, placing a soft kiss on Wendla’s forehead.

‘Ernst!’ Hänschen’s smile was wide as he saw the younger boy.

‘Where?’ Ernst shouted, trying to be funny, but... well.

‘Wow.’ 

‘What?’ Ernst asked perplexed.

‘I thought you were funnier.’ Hänschen smirked.

‘Really? We’ve known each other for five years and you haven’t realized that I’m not a funny person?’

‘I don’t think your not funny. But that was just... awkward.’ Hänschen laughed.

‘Well, awkward is my middle name.’

‘Now, that was funny.’

‘Thanks.’ Ernst looked directly into Hänschen’s beautiful green eyes, forgetting everything around him.

‘Can we go?’ Hänschen woke Ernst from his daydream.

‘Of course. Now, tell me Hänschen, why did you want to walk home with me today?’ It took Ernst a lot to ask, but he decided being that shy around Hänschen wouldn’t get him the boy.

‘Does there have to be a reason? Can’t friends just walk home together?’ Hänschen would’ve kicked his own ass if he could. Friends? Really? This was his chance and he blew it.

‘Well, if you put it that way, you’re probably right.’ Ernst smiled.

‘Ernst?’ Hänschen’s voice dropped and he was suddenly becoming very nervous.

‘Yeah?’

‘Can I ask you something?’

‘Of course, what is it?’

‘You’re gay, right?’

‘Hänschen, I already told you like three months ago.’

‘Right but...’

‘Hansi. What is it?’

‘I don’t know, I’m just...’

‘And you’re bi, you’ve also told me that. Haven’t we talked about this already?’ Ernst was a bit concerned, he saw Hänschen’s hands shaking.

‘But like, do you...? I mean are you...?’

‘What Hansi?’ Ernst stopped walking, placing his hand on Hänschen’s shoulder.

‘Oh god. I like you.’

‘I know, Hansi.’

‘No, not like that. Not like friends.’

‘I know.’

‘Wait, what?’ Hänschen was confused.

‘Ilse told me.’

‘What did she tell you?’

‘That you’re into me. And I like you too. But I was just too afraid that she wasn’t right to tell you.’

‘How did she know?’

‘I don’t know, she just knew. And she wanted me to make a move, but...’

‘...you didn’t.’

‘Because I was scared, Hansi. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.’

‘You don’t know how relieved I am right now.’

‘Why, because you didn’t embarrass yourself or because you didn’t destroy our friendship?’

‘Both. And none. I am relieved that you feel the same way.’

‘I do, Hansi. I really, really like you.’

‘I like you too, Ernst. Very, very much.’

Ilse almost screamed when Ernst texted her.

Röbli: I think Hänschen just asked me out

Ils: what?!?!

Röbli: Yeah really

Ils: well it was only a matter of time 

Ils: wendla thinks you’d be cute together

Röbli: Is she with you?

Ils: she is

Röbli: Tell her thank you

Röbli: And that you two are just as cute

Röbli: Maybe even cuter

Ils: she says thanks

Ils: ok röbli, gotta go but we can talk in school about everything

Ils: especially what the two of you were up to on the weekend.

Röbli: What do you mean?

Ils: you know what I mean.... k bye

Röbli: Byee

You know what I mean. Ernst did know what she meant. But... already? No. Unless Hänschen was ready. Because he was. Kinda. God, he didn’t even know what to think.

Ernst <3: Can you come over?

Hansi <3: now?

Ernst <3: I mean, only if you can...

Hansi<3: of course. be there in 5

Ernst was shaking. He knew they weren’t gonna have sex. He just wanted to talk about it. To know what Hänschen wanted. To tell Hänschen what he wanted.

Exactly four minutes later, Ernst’s doorbell rang.

‘God, you were quick.’ Ernst smirked. ‘Wonder what else your quick at...’

‘Shut up.’ Hänschen laughed.

The two boys went to Ernst’s room. This wasn’t Hänschen’s first time at Ernst’s house, but it felt a bit different now.

‘Now, why am I here?’

‘Can we talk?’

‘Already?’ Hänschen joked.

‘No, no. About... uhm.’

‘Ernst?’

‘Sex.’ Ernst blushed. Hänschen smirked.

‘Oh. I didn’t know you were that forward.’

‘Usually I’m not. But since you already told me you liked me today I figured asking you this wouldn’t be that hard.’

‘Well, that’s fair. So, sex.’

‘Exactly.’

The two boys sat on Ernst’s bed, looking at each other without saying a word.

‘Okay.’ Hänschen begun. ‘Now?’

‘No, not now.’ Ernst laughed. ‘But, like, do you want to? Because I...’

‘Of course, if you want to...’

‘I do.’

‘Perfect.’ There was a long break before Hänschen started talking again.  
‘You ordered me here just to ask me this?’

‘I... Yeah.’ Ernst raised his eyebrows guiltily.

Hänschen started laughing.

‘Why didn’t you just call me?’

I wanted to see you. Besides, talking about sex is fun, isn’t it?’

‘Ernst? Since when are you that into...?’ He gestured towards his own pants.

‘There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Hänschen Rilow.’ Ernst smirked. After all, he liked thinking about sex just as much as every other kid in his class. He just didn’t talk about it, ‘cause he always thought it was a bit too intimate. But now that he knew Hänschen and him we’re gonna have sex in a few weeks anyway, having that intimate talk with him wasn’t much of a problem.

‘You amaze me, Ernst Röbel.’

Ernst blushed a little at the compliment.

‘Now that I’m already here, why don’t we talk about it a bit more...’ Hänschen said, smiling at Ernst.

‘If you insist.’ Ernst laughed. ‘Do you jerk off?’

‘Of course, do you?’

‘Not that much to be honest. I always find it a bit awkward.’

‘Well, yeah. I can see that.’ Hänschen said. ‘If you think about it, though, it’s the only logical thing to do if you’re not in a relationship.’

‘Right. How often?’

‘What is this, an interrogation?’ Hänschen joked.

‘No, I just...’

‘Almost every day.’ Hänschen interrupted him.

‘Wow, that’s a lot.’

‘You think?’

‘Well... What do you think about? Do you watch porn?’

‘I don’t. I usually just look at some pictures, think about hot people or read fan fictions...’

‘You’re into that crap?’

‘Hey, don’t say anything against fan fictions.’

‘Okay, okay. Have you ever...’ Ernst stopped.

‘What?’

‘...thought about me?’

‘Oh god...’

‘I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.’

‘No, no, it’s fine. I have.’

‘You have?’ Ernst didn’t think he’d get that answer.

‘Sorry, is that weird?’

‘No, no. I mean, a bit. Maybe. But not really. I’ve also thought about you a couple of times.’

‘I thought you didn’t jerk off...’

‘No, but I do imagine having sex.’

‘With me?’ Hänschen asked carefully.

‘Maybeeeeeeee.’

Hänschen laughed.

‘You’re rotten.’ Hänschen said.

‘Then so are you.’

‘Probably...’

Both boys didn’t say anything.

‘What now?’ Hänschen broke the silence.

‘Can I kiss you?’

‘Now?’

‘No dumbass. Tomorrow. That’s why I’m asking today.’

‘Okay, okay.’ Hänschen laughed. ‘Go on.’

‘What?’

‘Kiss me.’

Ernst waited for this moment so long that when it happened, it felt like it was over before it even started. He pressed his lips on Hänschen’s, moaning just a bit.

‘Sorry.’ Ernst laughed into their kiss.

‘Don’t apologize. I think it was cute.’ Hänschen moved his mouth up to Ernst’s ear. ‘And hot.’ He whispered.

Ernst shivered. God, if Hänschen’s could cause him to do that with just his words, what else was he capable of doing to Ernst?

‘That was our first kiss.’ Hänschen said.

‘Was it your first ever?’

‘No.’

‘Who was your first kiss?’

‘Ilse.’

‘What?’

‘Yeah. In kindergarten.’

‘I don’t think that counts.’ Ernst laughed.

‘Probably not. Was it your first kiss?’

‘It was, actually.’

‘Oh, sorry.’

‘Why?’ Ernst asked.

‘If I had known that it was your first kiss I would’ve taken you to some romantic place.’

‘What’s a romantic place?’ Ernst laughed.

‘I don’t know... A bridge or something.’

‘A bridge? Wow.’

‘What?’ Hänschen asked.

‘Not what I would consider a romantic place, but okay.’

‘Oh, I’m sorry Mr. I-am-so-hopelessly-romantic.’

‘Shut up.’ Ernst looked angry, but Hänschen liked it.

‘I think your cute when you’re angry.’

‘You do?’

‘Yeah.’ Hänschen smirked. He moved his mouth to Ernst’s ear once again. ‘And hot.’

‘Oh stop it.’

‘Hey, you wanted to talk about sex.’

‘Well, you’re right.’

The two boys decided not to go out that night, partly because both of them were too tired and because they preferred talking, and talking and talking. Until they both fell asleep right next to each other. Luckily, Mrs. Röbel knew that Hänschen was there, so she made sure Hänschen’s parents knew that Hänschen was gonna stay the night...

Exactly one week and four days later, Hänschen and Ernst were sitting on Ernst’s bed again. Mrs. Röbel was out with a friend and the two boys used that occasion to have some alone-time.

‘Hansi?’

‘What?’

‘Can you do me a favor?’

‘Of course, what is it?’

‘Close your eyes.’

‘Is that all?’ Hänschen asked confused.

‘Yup.’

‘Okay.’

With that, Hänschen closed his eyes and Ernst got off the bed.

‘Wait, are you leaving?’

‘Shut up. Of course not.’

Ernst didn’t really know how to do this. He was ready, and he wanted to know if Hänschen was too. So Ernst bought condoms and lube and hid them in his closet. When Hänschen’s eyes were fully closed, he opened the closet to take everything out.

He placed to condoms and the lube on his nightstand before sitting down next to Hänschen again.

‘Open your eyes.’

Hänschen did as he was told, his eyes wandering across the room before he finally noticed what was standing on Ernst’s nightstand.

‘Ernst? You wanna have...?’

‘Don’t you? God, I didn’t want to...’

Hänschen shut Ernst up by kissing his boyfriend passionately.

‘So, you do?’ Hänschen asked.

‘Yes. Do you?’

‘Yes.’

‘Perfect.’

Silence. Again. 

‘Can we kiss again?’ Ernst asked.

‘Of course.’ 

Ernst didn’t waste any time, moving his lips to his boyfriend’s again. Ernst broke the kiss after about a minute to stand up and sit down again in Hänschen’s lap.

‘Oh.’ Ernst smirked. ‘Someone’s excited.’

‘Well, my incredibly hot boyfriend is sitting in my lap, how else did you expect me to react?’

‘Exactly like this.’ Ernst said, moving his mouth to Hänschen’s again.

Ernst couldn’t wait any longer, so he just pushed Hänschen back on his bed, causing his boyfriend to gasp.

He moved his hands to Hänschen’s pants, caressing his boyfriend’s dick through the thick fabric.

‘Can I take them off.’

‘Please.’ Hänschen whined.

‘Oh, you’re needy, aren’t you?’

‘Please just stop the teasing.’

Ernst laughed and slowly pushed Hänschen’s pants and boxers down.

‘Wow.’ Ernst’s eyes widened.

‘Don’t tell me you’ve never seen a dick before.’

‘Not one I wanted to suck that bad.’

Hänschen couldn’t believe Ernst had just said that.

‘I think I’m not the only one here who’s a bit needy...’ Hänschen smirked. 

‘Shut up.’ Ernst laughed. ‘You’re dick just looks so, so tasty.’

‘Tasty? God, Röbel, you’re a little pervert.’

‘Maybe I am.’

With that, Ernst moved his head down to Hänschen’s dick, licking along his shaft seductively.

‘Mhhh, that feels so fucking good.’

Ernst loved hearing Hänschen moan and it encouraged him to keep going, now slowly taking in Hänschen’s whole dick.

‘Oh my god, you’re amazing Ernst.’

Ernst looked up at Hänschen, his brown eyes meeting his boyfriend’s, bopping up and down Hänschen’s dick even faster than before.

‘Stop. Ernst, stop.’

‘What?’ Ernst took his mouth off his boyfriend’s dick. ‘Did I do something wrong?’

‘No, no. On the contrary. I was this close and I don’t want to come yet.’

‘Why not?’ Ernst asked, not knowing that Hänschen wanted to use the supplies he bought already.

‘It’s your turn now.’

With one quick move, Hänschen lay Ernst down on the bed, kneeling down on the floor so that his face was exactly in front of his boyfriend’s ass.

‘Can I...?’

‘Oh.’ Ernst knew what Hänschen wanted.  
‘Please, yes. But only if you want to.’

‘Oh trust me, I do.’ Hänschen smirked, moving his face to Ernst’s hole. He started licking along Ernst’s rim carefully before slowly sliding his tongue in.

‘Mhhh, that feels great, Hansi, don’t stop.’

Hänschen didn’t need any encouragement to keep going, but hearing Ernst moan like there was no tomorrow definitely was the hottest thing he had ever heard in his life. 

After about three minutes of rimming Ernst, Hänschen spat on his finger and looked at Ernst as if asking for permission.

‘Go ahead.’ Ernst half-moaned.

That was all Hänschen needed to hear to slowly push one finger in, making his boyfriend clench around it.

‘Are you okay?’

‘Yes, just keep going.’

Hänschen did as he was told and after one minute, Ernst was stretched out enough for a second finger. He repeated what he did earlier, causing his boyfriend to make the most irresistible sounds.

‘Are you ready?’ Hänschen asked.

‘Oh god, yes. Just fuck me already.’

‘Oh, I will.’ Hänschen smirked. He ripped open the condom, put it on and opened the little bottle of lube. He covered his whole dick and Ernst’s hole with it and slowly pushed the tip in.

‘How does that feel?’

‘It hurts.’

‘I can stop if you want me to.’

‘No. Keep going. Slowly.’

Hänschen just couldn’t not obey at the sight of his beautiful boyfriend laying beneath him with his mouth wide open and his eyes closed.

After two minutes, the pain had slowly faded away and Ernst could thoroughly enjoy his boyfriend slamming his dick in his ass and pulling it out entirely again for about five minutes.

Ernst wanted to last longer, but seeing Hänschen all sweaty and out of breath didn’t really help with that.

He felt his hole clench again and his orgasm build up in his feet, slowly making its way through his whole body. Ernst moaned like he had never moaned before, making his boyfriend shiver.

Hänschen too couldn’t contain himself any longer, coming in his boyfriend and crying out Ernst’s name.

‘Oh god.’

‘Mhhh, I know.’

‘Why don’t I do this every day?’ 

‘Well, it won’t be as good as this.’

‘I know.’ Ernst said. ‘But even if it’s just half as good, it’s still mind blowing.’

‘Or...’ Hänschen said. ‘We could just do this every day.’

‘Yes yes yes yes.’

Hänschen laughed. ‘But really, are we gonna do this again?’

‘Are you kidding?’

‘Is that a ‘yes’?’

‘What do you think?’ Ernst smirked.

‘Judging by the delicious sounds you made it’s probably a ‘yes’.’

‘Good.’

‘Good.’

Both boys laughed. They were so happy they did it. Hänschen knew that it would be good, but that amazing? Definitely not. And Ernst? He felt like the luckiest boy on earth, and not just because of the sex. He felt truly happy to have Hänschen in his life. 

And he couldn’t wait to tell Ilse...

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, these talks are so awkward but I think that it would happen exactly like that, sooo... I guess we can’t do anything about it. Anyway make sure to leave a review or feedback or something;) thx bye


End file.
